Rock of Ages
Rock of Ages is the 17th episode of Season 2 of Kids Incorporated and 44th episode overall. In this episode; Riley invents a time machine that accidentally sends the kids back in time, thus allowing them to experience music from the past. Plot Summary After the opening song ("Only You Know and I Know"); the kids arrive in the break room to discover Riley working on another invention...specifically, a time machine (Kid jokes about his watch being one and that it's 5:22). Despite the other's skepticism, Riley is convinced he is on the verge of a breakthrough; and after finishing a few adjustments it works, taking Kids Incorporated...AND everyone else in the P*lace 20 years back from 1985 to 1965 ("Let's Twist Again"). When the kids return to the dressing room, it then hits them they were in a time warp (the room was being used for storage at this point) and that the time machine sent the P*lace to 1965, adding that this was the time where acts like the Beatles were big (and proving Stacy's unfamiliar with the band). Riley attempts to repair the machine, only to end up sending the P*lace and everything in it back 10 more years to 1955 ("Blue Suede Shoes"). In 1955; the dressing room is now the owner's office and Riley explains where they are (when he mentions Ike is the President {as in Dwight D. Eisenhower}; Stacy asks if Tina Turner's the First Lady) while Renee notes that their mom was 5 years old at this point. After ignoring Ryan's quip about wondering what it would be like to experience music in 1945; Riley tries to see if he can get the kids back to the present (as he's unsure how much more the time machine can take); leading to "Time Warp". Happily they all return safe and sound to 1985, and as they discuss what happened among themselves Ryan wonders what it would have been like to stay in 1955. Ryan is alone in this thought, but Riley returns announcing he has made adjustments that would allow time travel into the future. Kid Cast * Martika Marrero - Gloria * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "Only You Know and I Know" (Phil Collins cover; performed by Ryan and Stacy) * "Let's Twist Again" (Chubby Checker cover; performed by Kid) * "Blue Suede Shoes" (Carl Perkins cover {also recorded by Elvis Presley}; performed by Stacy) * "Time Warp" (The Rocky Horror Picture Show Soundtrack; performed by Gloria, Stacy, Riley and Renee) * "Time Machine" (Barbra Streisand cover; performed by Gloria) Trivia * The reference to Renee and Stacy's mother being 5 years old in 1955 would put her age at about 35. * One comment on a separate upload of "Time Machine" on YouTube suggested that Moosie Drier and former cast member Jerry Sharell contributed background vocals, thus implying the song may have originally been intended to be used for Season 1. * Ryan and Kid are the only members who didn't sing lead in "Time Warp". Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 2 Episodes of Kids Incorporated